


【奎八】我的龙蛋朋友

by Recent_Uro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recent_Uro/pseuds/Recent_Uro
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 22





	【奎八】我的龙蛋朋友

39

赛文提尼的夜晚总与浪漫两个字相关，晚风吹起少女的长裙，钻入少年清爽的白衫。结束所有考核的八月底，葡萄爬满了藤架，走廊垂下绿叶和果实摇曳，花灵草晶亮着光游走在夜空中。 

这样的夜晚属于每一个将要成熟的果实与将要发芽的爱情。

徐明浩被金珉奎抱到床上，带着身上的龙一起陷入了柔软的床铺。

他抬眼望着自己上方的珉奎，龙族的双眸在此刻变成灿烂的金黄，仿佛未经雕琢的澄黄琥珀。徐明浩看到自己映在金珉奎的眼睛里，就像是被锁在琥珀里的昆虫，注定要陪着包裹住自己的层层树脂到时间的尽头。

金珉奎扯开徐明浩的衬衣，凑近他的胸腔，那是他还在蛋里的时候最常靠近的地方。徐明浩总会将他揽在怀里，将他放在离心脏最近的地方，他总能感受到徐明浩心脏跳动的声音随着蛋壳传到他的脉搏里。 

他时常想着，自己心跳的频率一定和他骑士的一样。他奔腾的血液都在呼唤着徐明浩的名字。 

“明浩…”金珉奎压低了声音唤他的骑士。 

回应是一双附上头发的手，像是安抚一样摸了摸他的后脑，下一刻就被金珉奎刺激得抓紧了他棕色的发。

金珉奎舔上了徐明浩的乳尖，嘴巴张开整个含住，舌头沿着上面的缝来回舔弄。

“明浩啊…”金珉奎含糊不清的说：“明浩最开始是把我当孩子养的吧？每天都把我抱在胸前，是不是想着我出生后要亲自哺育我啊？”

徐明浩脸红，他看着金珉奎长大，居然也从来不知道他从哪学来了这样的诨话。就像他不知道龙族是生于欲望的种族，他们天生知道如何索取，如何给予，如何与伴侣相爱。

他捏上金珉奎的耳朵，手指不小心划过他耳后的龙纹。龙纹的触感与肌肤不同，徐明浩意识到自己碰到了哪里后慌张地收回手。

却被金珉奎抓住了要收回的手。

他的龙放开他胸前的一点，支起身子望向徐明浩。徐明浩感受到扑面而来的压迫感，周遭的空气在一瞬间都变得燥热起来，他知道龙族化作人形时身上的的龙纹就是逆鳞，龙族的逆鳞是他们全身上下最脆弱最敏感的地方，从不该被人碰触。

徐明浩慌张的道歉：“对不起…珉奎……我不是故意的。”

金珉奎却没理会他的道歉，他捏住徐明浩的手，重新带着他的手放上了自己最脆弱的耳后龙纹。

他的龙纹开始发烫，徐明浩的指尖刚一碰到就要缩回，却被金珉奎固执地摁住。

“我不怕你碰。”金珉奎看着徐明浩，一字一句的说。

“全世界，我只不怕你碰。”他凑下来亲吻他的骑士，“所以，不要顾忌，不要躲。”

不要突然收回碰触我的手。

全世界只有你，不能将对我的温柔与触碰收回。

徐明浩不懂龙族的固执，却在此刻真切的感受到金珉奎传递过来的热度。金珉奎再一次吻上他，手抓着他的手摁在龙族最脆弱的地方，明明该是他将自己全部献给金珉奎的夜晚，却是金珉奎先把全部的自己都交给他了。

40

金珉奎与他亲吻，手顺着骑士的身体慢慢往下滑去，却在解开徐明浩的裤子后停了下来。

徐明浩看到他的龙撑起身子看着他问道：“接下来……明浩想要我怎么做？”

他这句话问得奇怪，语调也奇怪——像是在巨石之下碾磨出来的一句话，带着怯意又缠满细碎的渴求。

徐明浩不懂金珉奎语句下藏起的东西，只当金珉奎是不知道该如何进行。他想到珉奎爬出龙壳似乎也才不过几个月，就算龙族的成长速度与人类不同，这样感受爱的速度似乎也太快了一些。徐明浩望向龙族宝石一样的眸子觉得有一瞬心虚，他突然觉得自己像是将一个孩子带入歧途的恶人。

或许他们不必以这么快的节奏相爱。

他们有剩下的一生去缠绵悱恻，不必在此刻如此热烈的盛开。

徐明浩推开压在身上的金珉奎，金珉奎坐在床上望向自己的骑士，他的眼睛与胸前的暗金色的纹路在黑暗里如同火炬一般燃烧。徐明浩坐到金珉奎的腿上贴着他的胸膛与他接吻，他亲了亲龙族柔软炽热的嘴唇又亲了亲他存住了火焰的眼睛：“珉奎，我们今天就到这里好不好？”

“为什么？”金珉奎睁开眼睛看向自己的骑士：“因为我不知道接下来该怎么做吗？”

“我知道的，”金珉奎急迫的抓住了徐明浩的手：“我梦到过，我知道怎么做。”

“我之所以要问明浩……是因为每次在梦里的时候，明浩都会哭出来。”

他亲了亲徐明浩黑亮的眼睛：“我想和明浩做更亲密的事情，可我好怕把你弄哭。”

徐明浩觉得金珉奎怎么会这么神奇，他明明是这个世界上最蛮横霸道的代名词，却每一次都化成世间最柔软的棉与云朵挤压他的心脏。

他拉着金珉奎一起躺了下去，额头抵着额头，发丝和呼吸纠缠在一起，他问金珉奎：“珉奎在梦里对我做了什么？”

金珉奎看着他的眼睛，伸手环住他瘦弱的腰肢：“在梦里，我和明浩都没穿衣服。”

徐明浩笑着点了点头：“嗯，我们彼此相爱，可以赤裸相见。”

金珉奎接着说：“然后我一直在亲明浩，我好像力气很大，给你留下了非常多的伤痕……”他说着看向了徐明浩还留着伤疤的右肩：“我又伤到你了。”

徐明浩摸了摸金珉奎的头发摇了摇头：“那不是伤痕，”他说着又指了指自己右肩的疤：“这也不是伤痕，是我与珉奎生命相融的证据。没关系，不疼。”

金珉奎眼睛亮了起来：“真的吗？”

徐明浩捏了捏孩子样的珉奎的脸蛋：“然后呢？珉奎就梦到这儿吗？”

金珉奎摇了摇头：“还有，我进入明浩了。”

他说着露出了非常难过的表情：“明浩受伤了，一直在哭也一直在流血。可就是这样，明浩也没有拒绝我……”

“也许明浩说了不要，但我没有听。梦里的我……太喜欢明浩了，明浩对不起。”他的语气带着非常鲜明的遗憾与歉意，像是做错了事的孩子又在种种情绪下藏着巨大的委屈。

徐明浩揉开了金珉奎皱在一起的眉头，捏了捏他耷拉下去的嘴角问：“珉奎给我润滑扩张了吗？”

“咦？”金珉奎看着他一脸疑惑。

徐明浩笑起来：“看样子是没有啊。”

金珉奎抓住他的手：“是什么？”

徐明浩亲了亲金珉奎的眼睛告诉他：“因为我和珉奎都是第一次呀，所以要用润滑也得做扩张啊，做过这些事情之后我就不会流血，不会哭也不会痛了。”

金珉奎的眼睛里一瞬间像有无数流星划过，他猛地坐起来问徐明浩：“真的吗明浩？”

徐明浩跟着他坐起来抓过陡然兴奋起来的火龙的手笑出来，他揽过金珉奎的头碰上他的额头：“当然是真的，而且，我不会对珉奎说不要的。”

“珉奎啊，你记住，无论是在你的梦里还是在哪里，我都不会拒绝你的。”

“就算会痛，会流泪，会难过，我也不会拒绝你的……这是我们的约定。”

他说着撞了一下对面人的脑门儿，给对方和自己都留下一道红印：“记住了没？”

金珉奎却一下子掉了眼泪，他撞进徐明浩的怀抱将徐明浩搂得紧紧的：“明浩，我好喜欢你啊。”

徐明浩摸了摸怀里人的后背声音温柔：“嗯，我也好喜欢珉奎。”

金珉奎摇头：“不是的，我真的，真的太喜欢你了。”

徐明浩笑：“我知道啊，我也是真的，真的太喜欢珉奎了。”

金珉奎咬了咬嘴唇不再说话，他想徐明浩一定不明白他到底有多喜欢他。

他是真的好喜欢他。

也真的对他感到很抱歉。


End file.
